THE THIRTEENTH
by linkthegodofawsome
Summary: what will happen if something changes so that thirteen is now the new twelve, lucky? leave vote the one you want to see percy get together with. i will not choose Annabeth Hera -Disclaimer: i own nothing - - - - -Percy's step-brother was not cursed like annabeth- i might change this into a crossover so tell me your fav. story
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It all began one hot summer day, the fourth of July. I was sitting at the canoe lake when the fireworks started to go off the first one was of me beating up Ares (Ares cabin snarled) then came the death of Luke (good guy in the end but was cause of the battle of Manhattan) then there was a few of Hercules (Hate that guy) and there was also my name sake (Perseus). Oh by the way my name is Perseus Jackson my friends call me Percy though. Well anyways it was a normal day until I walk down to the beach and saw my step-brother kissing my girlfriend Annabeth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "YOU CHEAT ON ME FOR MY STUPID STEP-BROTHER AND HIS LARGER-THAN-ZUES EGO!" "Oh good percy you're here" Annabeth said with a hint of fear, "I'm leaving you for him, percy." "FINE THEN BE HAPPY." Percy yelled " εσείς και τα παιδιά σας δεν θα περπατήσετε ποτέ το πόδι στο νερό πάλι χωρίς βύθιση όπως έναν βράχο! _**(you and your children shall never step foot in water again without sinking like a rock!**__**)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Pov.

I was Olympus (the one above NYC) a few weeks after the defeat of Gaia; Zeus had called the seven heroes to the Throne Room "We are here today to honor Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Perseus." Zeus said

_*Flashback*_

_Percy was fighting Porphyrion with Zeus because everyone was knocked out or killing a giant. The battle was intense; I hacked, stabbed, and dodged while Zeus threw bold after bolt. Finally he made his fatal mistake and tripped on Miss O'Leary. I stabbed him in the eye and Zeus shot him with the strongest bolt. He started to dissolve into golden dust and he was gone we had one the war. _

_Or had we_

_An earthquake shock the earth, and Gaia appeared, she had her arm around Annabeth throat and said "Percy Jackson give up now and she lives!" one thought ran threw my mind 'this is the choose' if I attacked Gaia now she'd kill Annabeth…._

_" I surrender!" I yelled, " Now let her go!" "Only if you come with me." Gaia said, "Fine just let her go!" finally she released her "Don't do it boy!" Zeus yelled. The something happened. I felt the tug in my stomach after I made all the water in the by lake to make a giant wave and then made the largest earthquake I've ever summoned it seemed to be a 10.0 one. Gaia tried to make a grab for Annabeth but the wave was to fast, it knocked her of her feet. Then I stabbed her in the chest and she dissolved_

_*end flashback__* _

" Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth I offer you Immortality." When they got over the shock they said "Y-yes I accept!" After the golden light disappeared Zeus said "PERSEUS JACKSON STEP FORWORD, We offer you godship one again."

**Sorry bout slow updates I'm a bad speller so if you find a misspell then fell free to tell me **

**Ill try updating every 1-3 days unless for some reason I can't update **

**Tell me whom you would like with percy in this story**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's pov

I was stunned nobody ever declined godhood much less got offered it twice. "WHY DOES HE GET TO BE A GOD AND NOT US!" Jason yelled. "Because he killed Polybotes, Porphyrion, Eurytus, Phoitos, Gaia, and countless minor giants wile you Jason killed only Enceladus and with the help for you father wile my son here killed them with minor gods." Said my father. "Do you accept out offer Hero and savior of Olympus?"' asked Zeus.

"Um give me a minute to think about it…" I said. The truth was is I was not thinking about but just trying to think of something that the gods needed. Then it occurred to me.

"I accept your offer Lord Zeus." I stated " Just one question does it hurt?" "The stronger the god you are the more it hurts." Said Zeus, and I could have sworn there was a devilish grin on his face.

Then the Olympians got there symbol of power out and aimed it at me wile Zeus chanted "αφήστε αυτόν τον ήρωα να γίνει Θεός αφήνει χρυσό Ichor να τρέξει τον ρίχνει αφήνει τον να γίνουν αθάνατων, και όλων ισχυρών!" _**(Let this hero become a god let golden Ichor run throw him let him become immortal, undying, and all powerful)**_Then they shot me with their symbol of powers and then I hunched over in pain and I stared to glow then the non-gods shut their eyes so they would not vaporize at the sight of me. When the light died down the Fates appeared.

"All hail Perseus got of time, tides, and loyalty!" said the Fates in unison then they disappeared and I blacked out.


End file.
